Valentine's Day (Shiningsunshipping Edition)
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: Sun and Lillie spend their Valentine's Day at Hea Hea City where they exchange their gifts to each other. Set 6 years after Ultra Sun/Moon. Happy Valentine's Day!


**Hello again! I kinda apologize for the lack of Shiningsunshipping fics but I do hope this makes up for the absence! So please, enjoy! Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

"Whew, I may be an amateur at this but it went out well in the end." Sun commented as he looked at his savory creation, a plate of malasada that consisted of different flavors.

The reason why Sun took the time to make one of Alola's most well-known pastries is that he wanted to give Lillie her Valentine's Day gift. While most would settle for a box of chocolates or flowers, Sun decided to get a bit creative with his gift.

Sun started on his cooking around mid-morning until once the afternoon had hit, and it was good timing because he would be meeting Lillie at Hea Hea City quite soon.

Truth be told, it was just recent that Sun started his part-time job at a malasada shop in Hau'oli City, despite being the Alola Chmpion. He was trained under Hau's tutelage, though he still had a long way to go.

"Ok, now to wrap these perfections up, and get them ready for Lillie." Sun said to no one as he took a whiff of the enticing aroma of the malasadas. "I sure hope they don't get cold on the way to Hea Hea City."

After a bit, Sun had managed to decorate a basket that was filled with malasadas, each of them wrapped intricately. He then proceeded to get himself ready to head out to Akala Island, though he was going to risk the safety of his present by using a Ride Pokémon to get there faster, but he could manage the voyage.

"Poké Balls, backpack, a nice set of clothes, and most importantly, the malasada basket. Well, I'm all set to go." Sun told himself as he made his way outside of his home, calling on his Charizard in order to fly off to Akala Island.

Sun's Charizard dropped him off at a flower shop in Hea Hea City, and the 17-year-old checked on the condition of the basket, and, much to his relief, found no sign of damage.

He then waited for Lillie's arrival. At first, he thought that he was late, but he then saw Lillie walking towards him with a smile on her face. Sun had noticed that Lillie was holding something behind her back, which he assumed was her gift to him.

"Hey, Sun! I hope that I wasn't keeping you waiting!" Lillie greeted as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"O-oh, it's totally fine! I just got here." Sun replied, though he stammered slightly due to Lillie's affection.

Lillie couldn't help but giggle at Sun's flustered expression, but then she decided to ask about what he had brought over.

"Say, what's in that basket?" she wondered.

"Could say the same to you since you have something behind your back." Sun countered playfully.

"Ok, I guess it's fair," Lillie conceded as she tried to figure out a place to relax until she found out her answer, "so, let's head on over to Hea Hea Beach. We can just take a seat at one of the outdoor cafes there."

"And then you'll show what you got me?" Sun asked as Lillie turned away in order to put the gift inside her bag, using the sleight of hand so that he couldn't catch a glimpse of it.

"Yep! Now," Lillie spoke as she laced Sun's hand with hers, "time to celebrate our Valentine's Day together!"

The couple went off to Hea Hea Beach's outdoor café, one that was opened recently by a group of people who had hailed from the Kalos region. It was bustling due to the importance of the day, but Sun and Lillie had managed to find a secluded spot so that they weren't disturbed by the patrons, and they had a nice view of the beach. Sun began to worry if the malasadas were becoming cold, but knowing his girlfriend, she wouldn't mind at all.

"Now that we have that settled," Sun said as he set the basket on the table, "who do you want to start first?"

Lillie had pondered for a bit until she decided that her boyfriend should go first. "Is it okay if you begin show and tell?"

Sun chuckled at Lillie's response, happily obliging to her request as he gestured for her to search through the basket. "Sure can!"

Lillie proceeded to unwrap the small blanket that had enveloped the basket, revealing small objects that were wrapped carefully around, as well. She then took one of them away from the basket, taking the wrapping out until it revealed to her a malasada that was still warm.

"You made me a basket of malasadas?" Lillie had questioned to her boyfriend, her expression appearing to be blank.

Her reaction brought a bit of worry to the Alola Champion, thinking that she must've hated the gift. "Well, yeah. I'm amazed that they came out warm in the end, but I wanted to be unique with my gift to you. I'm sorry if it isn't something like a box of chocolates."

Lillie nodded her head in defiance as she didn't mean to sound as though she was coming off rude at all. "You got it all wrong, Sun," she formed a big smile on her, one that was always contagious to him, "I absolutely love it!"

Relief had washed onto Sun as he sighed in response, grinning afterwards. "Gee, I thought you despised it or something. Anyway, I made them for you to enjoy for yourself."

"No can do," Lillie playfully retorted as she handed him a wrapped malasada, "we're eating these together.

"Pretty sure we won't be able to finished the whole basket but at least you'll have left-overs." Sun responded as he took the malasada from Lillie.

Lillie took a bite of her malasada, which caused her eyes to slightly shoot up in enjoyment. "Why, these taste great! You sure did outdo yourself, Sun."

Sun began to fluster in embarrassment, but he took in the praise afterwards. "I wanted to make sure that they came out right. Your reaction tells me that I was correct."

"Indeed," Lillie quipped as she finished her first portion of the pastry, "well then, it's time for me to show you your present."

Lillie proceeded to rummage through her bag until she pulled out a book, or at least that's what Sun had thought.

"Wait, is that an album?" Sun questioned as Lillie presented it to him.

"See for yourself." Lillie insisted as she anticipated for his response. She had stayed up for a majority of the night in order to craft her Valentine's Day gift to him.

Carefully opening the album, Sun was shocked to see photos of him and Lillie that consisted of the years they've known each other.

"I remember this! That was when you finished your first Trial," he then gazed at the photo that was next to it, "and this was when you completed your Island Challenge."

"You still have a long way to go. Keep on looking." she pressed on for him to continue, and so he did.

There were pictures of them with their friends, their Battle Tree escapades, them along with Nebby, their trips to other regions, Hau's induction as an Island Kahuna, and the early stages of their time as a couple. Sun was awestruck at the effort that Lillie had put into. Words could not express how proud he was of her.

"W-wow, Lillie. This is amazing!" Sun exclaimed in joy. "You have all of our highlights in one album."

Lillie was glad to hear that her boyfriend had accepted her gift. At first, she had a bit of doubt that he'd be okay with just an album, but it turned out well in the end. "Thank you, Sun. But there's always room for more photos of us."

"I can imagine so," Sun responded as he closed the album, "but, if I may ask, what motivated you to make this for me?"

"Aside from just being a Valentine's Day gift, I wanted to make you an album that you'd be able to look through, whether it'd be for leisure or to get you through those bad days." Lillie explained in depth, a grin forming on her face.

"I'll be sure to cherish this gift, truly." Sun had promised as he placed his hands on top of hers.

Giggling in response, Lillie leaned in forward, and proceeded to give Sun a kiss on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, Elio."

Blushing madly, Sun was able to form a coherent sentence afterwords. "Happy Valentine's Day to you, as well, Lillie."


End file.
